


Don't Leave Me.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: If Sasuke Never Left [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), SasuSaku - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: What if Sasuke didn't leave?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: If Sasuke Never Left [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Don't Leave Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever Sasusaku piece.  
> I haven't shared any of my personal Naruto writing so I hope this is ok...

* * *

“I...I love you with all my heart.”

Sasuke’s breath pauses, his lazy, uncaring posture faltering as he allows the words to settle deep within his soul. He knew that she liked him, he had accepted that fact a long time ago, but love? Was it truly possible that she loved him?

Her crush on him had meant nothing to him for so long, but as time went on and they spent more time together, he realised that he too had deep feelings for Sakura. He hadn’t shown these feelings, nor did he tell her, but they were there, buried in the deepest part of his soul. 

“How can you love me? We are 13; we don’t know what love is.”

His voice is cold, distant, and Sakura can’t help but hold her fists tightly to her chest as she shakes her head from side to side. 

How could she explain to Sasuke how she felt, he was right at 13 they had hardly experienced life, so how could she know what love was? Her heart pounded within her chest, her tears falling in pools as she took a step closer to him. 

She was confident that she felt love for him, Sakura knew her mind, heart and soul, and she knew that they didn’t lie to her. Sasuke would be the only one for her; she could feel it in the very pit of her stomach. If he left her, then she’d be lost, and she didn’t know how she would survive.

“I may only be thirteen, but I know my own heart Sasuke Uchiha. I know that I have had a crush on you for years, and I know that you find me immature and annoying, but my heart is yours. I have loved you from the moment I met you, and I have continued to love you every day since. If you leave me, you will be leaving me just as alone as you have felt all these years.” 

Her words hit him deep, and he finds himself needing to take in a deep breath. 

The loneliness she described was not something he would wish on anyone. It had driven him crazy and sent him into a deep-set depression that he was still trying to break. The loneliness had made him an outcast, and he didn’t want to be the reason that Sakura went through this. 

He cared too deeply for her to allow that to happen. 

He shakes his head and turns, his body slow-moving as he faces her head-on. As he looks up his stomach clenches, his eyes taking in the pools of tears that clouded her eyes and soaked her cheeks. 

_Even crying, she looked beautiful._

He took a step towards her, his body moving on its own as he stopped just an inch from her. He could see now that her chest was moving at a rapid pace, her hands clenching over her heart as if they were the only things that could ease the pain. 

The tension between them was thick, their breaths mingling as they stood facing each other.

“And if I stay, what could you offer me, Sakura.” 

She looks up at him hesitantly, her stomach flipping as he breaks her name into three syllables. 

What could she offer him? Of course, she couldn’t give him the power or revenge he craved, but she could provide him with love and companionship, a bond so deep that only they would understand. 

“I can’t make promises Sasuke, but I can tell you that I will love you so deeply that you’ll probably find it annoying.”

She pauses, looking to the side as a blush creeps its way across her face.

“I may not be able to give you power or revenge, but I will help you if it is what you desire. I will train with you every day until we can both no longer move; I will hold your hand when you feel alone and tell you everything you deserve to hear. I will stand by you Sasuke until my legs can no longer hold me. I may be annoying and immature, and I may get on your nerves, but I will be loyal. Sasuke, you no longer have to stand alone because no matter what, I will be right beside you.”

Her words hit him deep, and he has to turn away to stop his tears from falling. 

She was offering him her whole life. She would give up everything for him, work beside him and fight for what he wanted and desired, and he didn’t know how to handle the information. 

“Sakura, I.”

She shakes her head, reaching her hand out to take his. 

Her skin is ice cold, and he can’t help but hold it tightly as she forces him to look at her. 

“You don’t have to love me back Sasuke; it’s not what I’m asking. I just don’t want you to give up everything for power and revenge. You can stay here and get what you want, with me at your side.”

He holds her hand tighter and pulls her to him. She tenses against him, but he doesn’t care, he just wraps his arms around her and smiles. She was small compared to him, that had always been apparent, but he couldn’t help but love the way she fit perfectly in his arms.

Sakura hesitantly wraps her arms around Sasuke, her hands fisting tightly at his back as she smiles into his chest. Her tears continued to fall, but she wouldn’t allow them to ruin this moment, not when she had longed for it for so long. 

“Sakura, I will stay, but only with you beside me.”

Her eyes widen, and her cheeks flush as she pulls her head back just enough to look up at him. 

He stares at her intensely; his lip turned up into a smirk. 

“You’ll stay?”

He nods, and she can’t help the fresh set of tears that begin to fall.

“As long as I have you Sakura, I have a reason too.”

* * *

  
  



End file.
